


A Gray Existence

by 06seconds_left



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the smallest of details can change everything. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gray Existence

**Author's Note:**

> For livejournal community kh_drabble. Prompt: if I never knew you.

At the first touch of cool metal to his skin, something in Ven stirs and reaches out to his master. Instantly, a strange power surges through his body, making his limbs tingle at the unfamiliar sensation. Grabbing hold of his Keyblade once more, he pushes back with all his might, willing the new power to work for him, to do as he says.

Energy explodes.

After the dust clears away, Ven stands ready, cold and shivering.

Someone whispers to him.

Xehanort smiles, triumphant. “At last.”

\---

The blue-haired mage pants for breath, supporting herself with her Keyblade. Her companion lies beaten a distance away, unmoving.

Ven can hear the latter’s silent screams, his heart desperately fighting back as Xehanort slowly begins his takeover.

“Why are you doing this?” she asks, her face wet with tears.

Yellow eyes glowing, Ven merely shrugs, casually twirling his Keyblade in the air. “Does it matter?”

Their Keyblades clash, Dark and Light meeting in one blinding moment. The atmosphere cackles manically as the two opposing energy repel each other, equal in might, equal in purity.

Time freezes.

Two become one.

Kingdom Hearts appears.

\---

“Yes. _Yes!”_ Xehanort laughs, raising his arms to the sky. “Come forth, Kingdom Hearts! Become mine!”

They watch as the doors open, raw power surging towards them, beckoning them closer. Xehanort approaches the doors eagerly, his attention focused completely on his latest achievement, his defenses down.

 _Stop him,_ half of his heart pleads.

Ven considers this and sees no reason to object.

They raise their χ-blade and strike.

It’s easy.

\---

Kingdom Hearts responds immediately to their touch. They can feel its confusion; to reject, or to accept? Who are you, it seems to ask, the question hanging in the air as they walk through the door. He doesn’t answer.

In the end, the Heart of hearts does neither, falling silent once more.

_What will you do now?_

“I don’t know,” he admits.

 _Then close the door,_ she pleads again. _Don’t let anyone else come here._

He looks down at the χ-blade, wondering. There are voices all around him, some loud and clear, some soft and inviting. Light calls to him, a constant tirade of thoughts flowing through his veins; the Darkness whispers too, reassuring him with every breath he takes.

The decision is his to make.

_Please._

Ven takes a deep breath.

\---

Time passes.

The door to Kingdom Hearts remains closed.

The sky continues to fall to pieces, torn apart little by little as Heartless continued to mercilessly rampage the worlds.

Sometimes he helps; other times, he only watches.

The χ-blade remains at his side.


End file.
